


Operation Infiltration - Team Dark vs Team Fortress

by MechanistGamma



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanistGamma/pseuds/MechanistGamma
Summary: Team Dark has a new mission - retrieve a special briefcase containing various files GUN wants kept safe, like nuclear launch codes! Too bad the Administrator has put Team Fortress in 2Fort to guard it. Can Team Dark overcome the assault and retrieve the intel, or will their foes be too much for the Ultimate Lifeform?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Operation Infiltration - Team Dark vs Team Fortress

"Helen. The Administrator."  
Shadow the Hedgehog listened closely, one leg over the other as he watched the screen in front of him. Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega were by his side. It was a Team Dark mission the Commander was sending them on.  
"We don't know much about her, but what we do know is that she has some very dangerous information." Commander Abraham Tower, the head of GUN and Team Dark's liason, spoke to them from across the screen. To save time, they were doing their briefing mid-flight - mid-flight, as Team Dark was inside of a helicopter flying to places unknown. Two agents sat with the group, and two pilots sat in the cockpit, flying them towards their destination. "You are currently being flown to one of her facilities. The base is known as 2Fort. A group of mercenaries called Team Fortress are currently installed there, guarding a briefcase. That briefcase likely contains nuclear launch codes."  
Rouge sat up in her seat. "NUCLEAR codes?! You're joking, right?"  
"I see why you're sending us, then." Shadow said. Team Dark was GUN's elite squad, sent on the most important of missions. This was one of them, evidently.  
"You are to infiltrate 2Fort and retrieve the briefcase. Through any means necessary." Tower ordered.  
"Any means? Is lethal force authorized?!" Omega asked, excited.  
"Yes."  
"I SHALL ENJOY PAINTING THE WALLS OF THE ENEMY FORTRESS RED WITH BLOOD!"  
"Understood." Shadow nodded. "We'll handle it."

"Attention! The enemy team is approaching the base! Protect the briefcase!"  
The voice of the Administrator blared over the stereos, snapping Team Fortress to attention. They had enemies on the way, that was clear. "SCRAMBLE, MEN!" Soldier screamed out.  
"Pyro!" Engineer said, waving the mute man over. They moved downstairs to set up at the choke point.  
"We must build Uber!" Medic said to Heavy, who nodded in response.  
Sniper, meanwhile, moved out to his outpost at the front of the fort. Peering his rifle through the open window, he spotted a chopper in the distance.  
And the head of a pilot staying completely stationary. A perfect target.  
"Wave goodbye to your head, wanker."  
*bang*

*thump*  
Rouge and Shadow turned towards the cockpit suddenly, as a bullet flew through it and shot one of the pilots. "Oh God! He's dead!" the co-pilot screamed. With no hands on the controls, the helicopter began to spiral downwards.  
Shadow knew he had to take action quickly. "Rouge, take control of this helicopter and get it stable!" he ordered. Rouge nodded, pulling the dead pilot out of his seat, sitting down in his place and grabbing the controls. "Omega, we're covering her." Shadow said.  
"Awaiting deployment!" Omega said, prepared to murder. Shadow pulled the door open, and Omega leapt out, slamming down onto the ground just in front of the base.  
Shadow, meanwhile, teleported into the Sniper's nest. Mr. Mundy had seconds to turn around before Shadow dashed at him.  
As Omega lumbered forwards, he drew out his large Gatling gun from his left wrist with the two missiles loaded. Turning the corner into the main hallway, bullets began to glance off of his armor, small missiles colliding with his chassis. Omega turned to see a Sentry at the other end of the hall, the Pyro right beside it. Lifting his arm, he fired off a rocket. The Pyro aero-blasted it right back, though, causing Omega to stumble back from his own rocket.  
"Parry this, you filthy casual!"  
Omega suddenly opened up his full arsenal - rocket launchers, Gatling guns, machine guns, and far, FAR more.  
The Pyro and Sentry stood no chance. Both were gunned down in seconds. Engineer suddenly turned the corner, a charged Frontier Justice in his hand. With a shot, he caused Omega to stumble back before dashing around to the robot's back, beginning to pry open the back with his wrench. "I did not consent to an enemy inspection!" Omega shouted, his shoulder guns turning back around towards Conagher.  
"Darn."  
As Engineer was shot down, Scout hid behind a wall. "Oh crap. What- What am I gonna do about THAT? I got a bat, I got a shotgun and I got..." He then realized the soda can was exactly what he needed. He pulled out the Bonk, taking a deep sip, and suddenly sped up incredibly. "YO, BOLTHEAD!" Scout dashed around the corner, all Bonked up, dodging Omega's oncoming onslaught of shots. He drew out his bat.  
Scout's bat swinging at Omega's torso proved to be ineffective, and he was gunned down the instant his bonk ran out.  
Omega marched forwards into the large square area. From the boardwalk above him, he heard footprints. He turned back to see Heavy and Medic running down the stairs.  
"Do you believe you can combat me, meatbag?" Omega asked.  
"Doctor and I shall destroy you, like all other robots!" Heavy replied, spinning Sasha's barrel.  
"Amusing!" Omega unloaded his full arsenal, fully prepared to completely eviscerate the Russian man... but to his surprise, Heavy withstood the bombardment, now glowing a sharp red!  
"COME HERE, BABY!" Heavy laughed, firing his machine gun. Omega slowly backed up, the gunfire beginning to dent his armor and damage his weapons. Heavy could overpower him...  
"AAH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"Doctor?!" Heavy looked behind him, and his jaw dropped when he saw a Medigun dropped on the ground. Glancing up, he saw Rouge holding him by the arm dozens of feet up in the air. "DOCTOR!"  
But then the Uber ran out, and Heavy's coloration returned to normal.  
"As I said." Omega opened up his arsenal again, reloading everything and pointing it all directly at Heavy. "Amusing."  
Rouge closed her eyes and looked away as Omega destroyed Heavy in a fashion too graphic to relay through text. Medic's mouth was wide open with shock. "Yikes. Well, he's done. And so are you."  
"Nein!" Medic shouted, but Ludwig was helpless to stop her from dropping him, the fall breaking his neck.  
Rouge flew down, standing in front of Omega. "Hey there, big boy. Having fun?"  
"The slaughter is enjoyable, but I wish for MORE! I have yet to use one percent of my allotted ammunition for the week!" Omega replied, pumping his fist.  
"Psht." Rouge couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It was just like Omega. She put her hand to her ear, activating her microphone. "Shadow, Omega and I are clear and moving for the intel now. How's your progress?"

"A little busy, Rouge!" Shadow replied, ducking under the sharp edge of the Eyelander. DeGroot was swinging at him, and Shadow was slightly backing up. The dead body of Sniper was crumpled into the corner.  
"I'm gonna kill ya dead!" Demoman shouted. Shadow dodged the vertical and diagonal slashes of the sword, catching the blade on the fourth swing. Reaching out his right hand, he chopped the side of the blade, cracking it clean in half.  
"SCREAMING EAGLES!"  
Shadow heard the sound of a rocket's explosion before the Soldier came up through the opening, a shovel in hand. While he was still in midair, Shadow teleported behind him, delivering a roundhouse kick that sent the army man flying straight into the second floor wooden wall. He didn't get a chance to breathe yet, however. Demoman had abandoned his blade and pulled out a grenade launcher, firing off multiple shots. Shadow teleported out of the way of each, before stopping a few feet in front of Demoman. The mercenary fired off another explosive, but Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Time grinded to a halt, and Shadow pushed the explosive back in Tavish's direction.  
"Bloody-" Demoman's last words were an expression of shock, as his own explosive suddenly changed directions mid-air, blowing him up upon impact. Shadow huffed, turning away, only to dodge a shovel slamming down right in front of him. Soldier was still in the fight, and he was pissed. Shadow teleported behind Soldier, and the man slowly backed him up. He pulled out a rocket launcher from his back, firing a shot right at Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform smacked the missile to the side, and it blew up the roof, causing a portion to collapse down and block Shadow's path through to the next room. He was now trapped in between a massive pile of rubble and a very angry, very INSANE American soldier. Who was now pulling a grenade from his belt.  
"Enjoy life in Hell, you hot sauce Soviet hardtack!"

As Rouge flew up to the top of the boardwalk, she heard an explosion from the entrance. Assuming Shadow had it handled, she continued on, Omega following behind. She stopped the android as they came to a pair of stairs, Rouge flying down quietly and sidling up on the corner wall. Peering inside, she didn't see anyone. She waved Omega forwards. Instead of taking the far-too-small-for-his-giant-feet stairs, Omega turned on his heavy jets and flew down, creating tons of noise in the meantime. Rouge sighed, floating ahead. She went down one of the hallways, but before Omega could join her, a grey box was slammed onto his back. Electricity coursed over him, and the walking arsenal seized up.  
Rouge floated into the intel room, touching down near the desk the briefcase was laid on. "For such important intelligence, you'd think they'd at least put it in a vault." She chuckled. "Oh, well. This was a pretty easy job. Wasn't it, Omega?"  
"...Omega?"  
Rouge's eyes widened at the sound of a crackling noise. Directly behind her, the Spy uncloaked, the Ambassador pointed directly at her head. "I'm afraid not."  
Rouge barely managed to dodge the bullet, dropping the briefcase and rolling to the side. Taking flight, she swiftly avoided the next three shots. Before Spy could get another shot in, she flew down towards him, kicking him in the chest. As he recoiled back, she grabbed his arm and bent it, forcing him to drop his gun. She kicked it away, but was headbutted a moment later. Spy pulled a butterfly knife out, flipping it open. "And now, we dance." Spy swung at Rouge, who stumbled back. He was on the advance, though, and their position in the hallway was to his advantage. The grown man reached a hand out, grabbing Rouge's leg and pulling her down. As he did, he stabbed at her. Rouge managed to raise her shoulder, the blade sinking into it instead of her chest. The bat let out a yelp of pain, tumbling to the ground.  
Spy let go of the knife, slowly walking back to pick up his gun. He spun the barrel, seeing the Ambassador had two shots left. As Rouge pried the butterfly knife from her shoulder, the Ambassador was pointed right at her forehead. "Farewell."  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
Time froze again as Shadow walked onto the scene. As he walked over to Rouge, he swung out his hand, slamming Spy in the stomach. When time resumed, Spy was suddenly flung back with a yelp, slamming into the wall with enough force to break his neck.  
"Ugh..." Rouge took Shadow's hand with her right arm, the hedgehog helping her up. "Thanks for the save there."  
"That's what partners do." Shadow said. He grabbed the briefcase, lending his shoulder to Rouge to help her back out.

On the way outside, Shadow destroyed the Sapper on Omega's back with a Chaos Spear. They evacuated quickly, thanks to Rouge saving their initial chopper.

When Ms. Pauling's car finally pulled up to the base, her eyes opened wide, seeing the holograms of Sniper, Soldier and Demoman in the sniper's nest. She pulled out her cellphone. "Uh, Administrator... You're not going to like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on deviantArt and Pokécharms on June 23rd, 2019 to celebrate the eighteenth birthdays of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. This is one of my favorite pieces I've made in the past, and I believe it still holds strong today. Operation Infiltration is one of two creative writing pieces that I will be reposting on this new account before getting into original works; the other will be Chaos Factor, Phantom Film. If you liked what you saw here, stick around! A new series featuring Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat will be releasing soon.


End file.
